


Wake Up Call

by redsandman99



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman just wants to sleep, but Dean has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been in the mood to write some Ambreigns so here's this little thing. I've got a full story in mind with this pairing but I'm still in the plotting stage for that one. I will be posting that though once I iron out the details and direction I want for it.

"Sir? Do you know how loud you were snoring?"

Roman let out a string of curses as the blinding beam from the flashlight woke him up. He put his hand over his face to try to block it out. He wasn't even surprised at Dean's actions. Ever since he had fully embraced the fact that he was going to play a cop in the newest WWE Studios film, he had been having a little too much fun with the idea. Roman had found it amusing at first and still did when he did this crap to someone other than him. "Come on man." He glanced at clock and was shocked to see that it was just a quarter past seven. "What the fuck are you even doing up?" Dean was never up this early. Not unless they had an appearance to go to.

"I'll ask the questions here," Dean snapped. He was squatting over Roman's body, his dirty blonde hair a complete disheveled mess. "Are you aware that you snore so horrendously loud that I can't fucking sleep?"

Roman groaned. "Seriously Dean? You couldn't have just punched me in the ribs like you normally do?"

"It's Officer Ambrose to you bitch."

"Officer Ambrose my fucking ass." Roman shoved Dean back to his side of the bed. It was entirely too early to even think about humoring Dean. They didn't even get home until three in the morning. How Dean had cultivated enough energy to be a such a pain in the ass already was astounding. "I'll be quieter. Just go the fuck back to sleep."

Dean made a face before shining the light back in his eyes. "Sir, are you aware you're a fucking grouchy ass in the morning?"

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"How are you not tired? Didn't I keep you awake? Shouldn't you be exhausted?"

"Yes but I'm not. Now you get to be awake with me."

Roman groaned. The immaturity levels were rising but that wasn't exactly a surprise. Dean could be such a little shit when he wanted to be. "I don't ask a lot from you-"

Dean snorted obnoxiously. "That's what you're telling yourself now?"

"God damn it Dean!"

Dean snickered, looking so fucking proud of himself. The smug look on his face is begging for a Superman punch. If it was anyone else but Dean daring to do this crap he would do it too. But instead he settled for grabbing the flashlight and hurling it away. It hit the wall with a mighty thud, breaking apart so the batteries could be scattered across the carpet. "What the hell?" Dean looked positively offended. "That's our only one you dick."

"Oh well." Roman wasn't about to mourn its loss. He rolled over on his stomach and pulled the blankets up over his head. His eyes actually hurt from the light Dean had been shining on him. "Go watch TV and leave me alone."

Dean grumbled something under his breath and Roman felt him get out of bed. He listened to the sound of Dean padding away carefully, almost letting out a sigh of relief as the door shut behind him. If he had been in a more awake state he would have known that wasn't going to be the last he'd be bothered. Dean wasn't the type to stand going and sitting alone unless his mood was taking a nasty turn. He liked attention too much. It could be good or bad; that in particular didn't matter to him. He just couldn't stand being alone. There was probably some sort of grand psychological reason as to why that was. Dean was a complicated creature, no matter how much he claimed that he wasn't. And Roman wasn't nearly as good at reading him as Seth or Regal but that didn't matter. Seth was off sucking off the Authority teat and anything in regards to William Regal were best left forgotten. He was the one Dean had left. Dean was the one he had left. It surprised them both really. Dean never would have thought Roman would ever put up with him for so long. Not with the way they used to rip at each other's throats. And Roman never thought in a million years that if came down to it, Dean would really choose him. Even after the night Seth turned on them, there was the thought that Dean would somehow get himself into the Authority just to get Seth back. Everyone joked about them being Romeo and Juliet but here Dean was, actively choosing the stability of Roman over his Shakespearean tragedy counterpart in Seth. Roman never brought it up. That felt like it was asking for bad karma if he did.

Roman was almost back to sleep when the door opened. He stayed still, trying to pretend that he really was out in hopes that Dean would leave again. Luck was not on his side though. The bed dipped from Dean's returning weight and hands tugged at the blankets impatiently.

"There's nothing good on TV."

"Put a movie in then."

"You put one on."

"You're a grown man Dean. You don't need me to entertain you." Roman tightened his grip on his blankets and snuggled his face more against his pillow.

"Yes I do," Dean snapped. "Now get up."

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Dean no."

A struggle ensued for the blankets. It was one Roman should have won. He was the stronger of the two yet Dean managed to yank the covers off him anyway. He turned over with a snarl and Dean just gave him the biggest shit eating glare imaginable. This wasn't even about Roman snoring too loud now. Maybe it never even was. This was just Dean needing to be a little asshole and of course he was succeeding with flying colors. Blue eyes practically twinkled and Roman didn't know whether to kiss him or strangle him. Maybe he needed to do both.

"You have the right to remain silent." Dean moved over him, plopping down right on his hips. "If you don't observe that right then you must suck my dick."

Roman snorted. "I don't think that's how the line goes."

"I'm taking a creative license."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a movie star so I can do that."

"You're not going to go as big headed as Miz has with that are you?" Roman put his hands Dean's hips. The urge to strangle him was still there, but he pushed it aside for now. "Because I'm not dealing with that."

Dean gave him an absolutely insulted look. "Like I would ever get as bad as that cum stain."

Roman tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Cum stain?"

"You know he is." Dean was grinning now, the full on grin with that dimple girls went crazy over. "I don't know how Maryse does it." He grabbed Roman's wrists and guided his hands to rest on the pillow above his head. He held them there while he let his teeth lightly scrape across Roman's throat. "There's gonna be only one thing I demand."

"And what's that?"

"Eternal rights for topping."

Roman laughed even harder at that than he did the cum stain comment.

Dean pulled his head back. "And what exactly is so funny?"

"Come on babe. You and I both know you like me fucking you too much to ever keep up eternal topping."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"You like it when I top more."

"I don't beg for it the way you do."

"I do not beg!"

"First you wake me up and now you feed me lies?" Roman shook his head. "Get out of here with that shit."

"Fuck you Ro." Dean leaned over the bedside dresser and surprised Roman by pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He hadn't even known those were in there to begin with. "I get to be in charge here, alright?" He grabbed Roman's arm and tried to put the cuffs on his wrist. "And you can't stop me."

It was such a blatant fucking challenge. It shone through in his tone. He was fucking daring Roman to do just that. And Roman wasn't about to refuse. Not after how he had been so unceremoniously woken up. With speed he didn't normally show off, he flipped them over so he was on top. Dean cursed and a new struggle commenced. They rolled back and forth across the bed, cursing and nearly crashing to the floor before Roman managed to get Dean's hands cuffed behind his back. "Fuck!" Dean struggled like he could somehow rip his way free from the cuffs. "Fucker!" He whined as Roman flipped him over on to his back. "No fair!" He gave the older man the dirtiest look he could muster. "You fucking cheated."

"Did not." And he really didn't. They both knew he hadn't. Dean was just a terrible loser. But the taste of victory was too sweet to be spoiled by his pouting. Roman let his eyes wander down Dean's body. The well muscled man underneath him was such a far cry from the scrawny one that had waltzed into FCW. His waist was still ridiculously tiny though, and Roman let his fingers run over it. Dean shivered at the touch. They were both clad in only their boxers. They normally didn't even sleep in those, but they had been too tired to fully undress the night before.

Dean squirmed underneath his gaze. "The fuck are you staring at?"

"You." Roman grabbed Dean's bottom lip and gave it a tug. The answer he gave hung heavily in the air. He hadn't meant it in a sappy way like he tended to do more openly than Dean. In fact, his mind was too busy coming to life as the possibilities of what to do with a helpless Dean ran through his mind. But Dean always fucking squirmed and blushed when he even thought Roman was getting heavy with the feelings and sometimes it was fun to watch. He did it again now and Roman kissed him for it. Dean surged his head up, searching for any sort of control. Roman didn't give it to him. Not after the crap Dean had already pulled. He deepened the kiss, teeth nipping at Dean's lower lip once again.

"Fucker," Dean managed to mumble into the kiss. He was still struggling to get loose from the cuffs. "I'm an officer of the law. You can't do this shit to me."

"Sure I can." Roman's kisses moved from Dean's lips to his jaw. He kissed all across it, going up to each earlobe and biting down. "I can do whatever I want." He grinded his hips down, shamelessly rubbing his groin against Dean's. The younger man tried to hold back his moan but didn't have much success. Roman could feel the flush of his cheeks and he chuckled. "You sure you don't like it when I top more?"

"Fuck you Ro." Dean bucked up his hips, his feet digging into the mattress as he tried to do anything to get himself on top. "This is mutiny."

"Mutiny?" Roman snickered. Dean said that every time Roman didn't give him his way. "Again?"

"You specialize in mutiny." Dean gave him the dirtiest look he could muster. "Asshole."

"Well you specialize in being a brat. So there." Roman reached over to the same bedside dresser Dean had gotten the handcuffs out of and snagged the lube. The slight bit of distraction allowed Dean to get his head up and sink his teeth down into the side of Roman's neck. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it still hurt like a bitch. Roman growled and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back roughly. His expression was a mix of glee, anticipation, and maybe just a tiny touch of fear because the look was Roman was giving him was more than enough to scare any man.

"What?" Dean smirked and arched himself up invitingly. "You act like I did something."

Infuriating. He was so infuriating that Roman didn't even know what to do for a moment. His hesitation made Dean all the more gleeful and that was just not going to do. He needed a taste of his own medicine. He jerked Dean's head to the side and bit Dean's neck in return. Dean's yelp turned into a moan midway through, and his legs wrapped themselves around Roman's waist. Very few knew it, but all it took to make Dean putty in one's hand was a good bite or a strong hand around his throat. The choking thing wasn't something Roman felt comfortable indulging unless he was begged to. The biting though? He could bite Dean for days. He moved his mouth just slightly and bit down again, leaving a mark right next to the first one. Dean moaned, his hips rolling and grinding boxer covered erections together. He still squirmed, fighting against the handcuffs.

"Stop it." Roman pulled back to give him a stern look. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Dean let out a loud whine. "Then let me out of these."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you sure as hell wouldn't let me free."

Dean pouted. He knew Roman was right. That didn't mean he liked it though. He started trying to object again but Roman cut him off with a kiss. Dean relaxed into it this time, letting Roman's tongue glide smoothly into his mouth. Roman could honestly spend hours just kissing Dean but he wouldn't. Not today. His mouth traveled down to Dean's neck once more, teeth sinking into the opposite side of it. He felt the skin break this time. His tongue darted out, lapping the blood away. Dean shivered. "Fuck Ro..."

Roman let his mouth move lower. Nibbles and full on bites mixed together as he traveled downward. They were going to get in trouble for the bruises. The ones on his neck were going to take a ton of make-up to hide. But neither of them gave a shit. Roman moved all across Dean's chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple before biting them as well. "Fuck!" Dean jumped and arched his back. "Jesus fuck Ro." He propped his head up, blue eyes clouded over as Roman's mouth headed over his stomach. "Come on Ro. Don't tease me."

"It's fun though." Roman let his mouth wander across Dean's waist. His shoulder to waist ratio was one of the most ridiculous things Roman had ever seen. He had been blind to it until Paige and AJ pointed it out. And now that he saw it, he got the biggest kick out of it. It looked so tiny compared to his broad shoulders. He would come up from behind Dean and wrap his hands around it, trying his best to touch his fingers to each other. Dean hated that, but he certainly didn't hate Roman's mouth on it. Roman bit down extra hard now, knowing just how sensitive Dean was here.

"Rooomaaaan!" Dean arched his hips up in a desperate attempt to get Roman's mouth even lower. "Fuck you man. You're killing me here."

"Am I?" Roman grabbed the waistband of Dean's boxers and started to pull down. "Guess I should fix that then." He pulled the boxers off completely and tossed them across the room. His own cock was still straining against his boxers. It begged for release, but he wasn't ready to give in to it yet. His attention stayed on Dean, and just how delicious he looked bound and naked. "Should I do this?" He wrapped a hand around the base of Dean's cock and gave it a couple of strokes. "How's that?"

Dean nodded eagerly. "That's good." He thrusted up into Roman's grip. "Your mouth would be better."

"My mouth?" Roman smirked. He pushed Dean's hips down with his free hand, taking back control of the pace. "Should you get my mouth? You've been a little asshole this morning. What makes you think you deserve it?"

"Because I'll be good? Because you love me?" Dean tried to fight Roman's grip on his hips. "Because I'll be your fucking slave?" His tone grew more desperate with each new offering. "Jesus Ro, what do you want from me?"

"For you to let me fucking sleep in the mornings. How's that sound?"

"Fine fine fine. You can sleep. Just you know...not now."

"Like I could fall back asleep now." Roman finally took off his boxers and tossed them around the same general area he had thrown Dean's. "You've ruined that plan completely."

Dean smirked. He looked so damn proud of himself that Roman almost thought of doing something to punish him. But the aching of his own cock put the kibosh on his plan. He did not have it in him to extensively torture Dean for much longer. It was an idea that he was going to have to save for a later date.

Roman pressed his tongue flat against Dean's shaft and slowly dragged it upwards. Both of his hands went to Dean's waist, holding the younger man down so he couldn't thrust upwards. He swirled his tongue around the head, lapping the precum right from the slit. He couldn't understand what Dean was whining at him. It was all one incoherent babble; a plea for him to hurry up already. He happily indulged, taking Dean's entire length in his mouth in one fell swoop. A shameless moan flew out of Dean's mouth. He tried to arch his hips up, wanting desperately to drive himself even further down Roman's throat. Roman managed to hold his hips down while giving him a warning glare. Too much more of that and there would be hell to pay. Dean reluctantly relaxed his hips. "Roman..."

Roman kept going. While his mouth was fixed to Dean's shaft, his fingers opened the bottle of lube he nearly had forgotten about. He poured some on his fingers and teased the first against Dean's hole. He slid it in slowly, smirking at the noise that came out of Dean. He added and then the third, working to stretch Dean as much as he could. When he heard Dean's breathing start getting more and more shallow, he pulled away completely. Dean bit back a whine, instead watching Roman as he removed his own boxers and slathered lube over his shaft. "Ro the cuffs." He wiggled around, trying to fight his restraints once again. "Take them off."

"Why should I?"

"I want to touch you." Dean pouted to add to his case. "Come on Ro. I can't keep laying on my arms. I'm losing some feeling here."

Roman eyed Dean carefully. He knew this could be a trick. There was a high chance that the moment he took the cuffs off Dean, the other man would try to flip them over and handcuff him instead. But he reached back to the drawer and grabbed the keys anyway. He rolled Dean to his side, undoing the cuffs and tossing them away before Dean could even think to do anything. Dean smirked and rolled back to his back, his legs wrapping around Roman's waist while his arms went around his neck. Their lips clashed in a searing kiss. Roman thrust inside him smoothly, both of them groaning into the other's mouth. The opportunity to taunt Dean was right in front of him. For all his big talk about eternal topping rights, he was more than eager to have Roman inside of him. But Dean's warm, tight walls felt too good around his cock to care. He put his arms under Dean's body, holding him completely compact against him. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in sharply.

"Fuck!" Dean's bitten down nails dug into his back. He broke the kiss to gasp for breath. "Fuck me." He pressed his forehead to Roman's. "Come on. Fuck me so hard I never want to be a pain in your ass again."

Roman smirked. "I don't think even I have that power."

"Oh fuck you I-" The rest of what Dean was going to say was lost as Roman slammed into him again. He moved hard and fast now, going for what Dean dared him to do despite knowing it actually wasn't possible. Dean dragged his nails down his back, leaving a trail of angry red marks in his wake. Lips fused together once more, teeth colliding and biting down. Roman tasted blood. He wasn't sure whose it was. He didn't care. He just deepened the kiss, swallowing down every moan that passed through Dean's lips. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the headboard hitting the wall echoed through the room. Teeth bit down again, this time it being Dean's for sure. Roman felt not only the pain, but Dean's tongue eagerly lapping the blood up.

"Fucking shit Dean." Roman pulled back from the kiss and glared down at him. His fingers threaded through messy blonde curls. He gave his hair a good yank, not slowing in his thrusts in the slightest. "That fucking hurt."

"Whoops." Dean just gave him a shit eating grin. His left hand gripped Roman's hair in return while his right clawed its way down Roman's back yet again. "Did I do that?"

"You little fuck..." Roman licked his swollen lips and dove in for Dean's neck. Teeth found purchase in the sensitive flesh, biting down harder than before this time. He tasted blood again. A lot of it. It made him bite down even harder. Dean let out a strangled cry, both of his hands going to the back of Roman's head to hold him in place. His body writhed uselessly, his cock twitching and begging for release. Roman wasn't ready for him to have it though. He reached down in between their bodies and wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's shaft.

"Oh fuck no!" Dean reached down and tried to move Roman's hand. "That's not...oh god fuck...that's not fair Ro."

Roman didn't particularly care. He bit down even harder, his tongue smearing the blood around.

"Fuck!" Dean arched his neck even more into Roman's mouth. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He moved his hips up, trying to force Roman's hand to pump him. "God fuck Ro...gah fuck you can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Roman asked before dragged his teeth down to Dean's collarbone. "This?" He squeezed Dean's cock even more tightly. "Because I'm doing it. I'm doing it awfully well."

"Mutiny," Dean grumbled. "Fucking-" he gasped as Roman put his legs over his shoulder so he could thrust deeper. "Oh FUCK ME!"

"That's kind of what I'm doing."

"Fuck you. Just let me cum."

"No."

"No?!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

Dean nearly screamed. "Come on Roman..."

"Beg me."

Dean closed his eyes and whimpered.

"Come on." Roman put his hand over Dean's throat. He didn't press down in the slightest. Instead he just rubbed his thumb over the bite mark he had just made. He was getting dangerously close to his own orgasm, but he made himself hold on. "I'll finish right now and leave you here if you don't." No he wouldn't. He was flat out lying. But Dean was too far gone to really realize that.

"Let me cum. Please god fucking shit you fucking bastard." Dean opened his eyes and slapped both hands to Roman's face. "Just fucking let me cum please. You get eternal fucking topping rights just fucking let me cum."

"You're going to regret saying that later." Roman stroked him hard, matching the speed of his thrusts perfectly. He watched Dean's face as he came, loving the way he looked as he came apart under him. He buried his face back into Dean's neck, his name passing through his lips as his own orgasm overtook him. When he stopped he didn't immediately roll off. He just stayed where he was, listening to how hard they were breathing and actually feeling Dean's heart pound against his chest. "You okay?"

Dean nodded.

"You sure?" Roman placed soft kisses on the marks on Dean's neck. He knew he had gotten carried away, but the marks were already bruising pretty badly. They were going to have a hell of a time covering them up at the next show.

"Yeah."

Roman gave the nastiest looking bite one last kiss before just rolling over and laying back against the pillows. He felt entirely too tired to bother cleaning either of them up. Dean clearly felt the same way, as he just threw an arm and a leg over Roman's body while his head went to his chest. They would have to take a serious shower later. And make sure to put the sheets in the wash.

"I should wake you up like that more often," Dean said with a chuckle.

Roman's eyes narrowed. "I'll just whip you on the ass next time."

"Ooooh kinky."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Thankfully Dean complied this time.


End file.
